Coincidence
by Colonel29
Summary: [Chapter 007 END] Pada akhirnya, rasa cinta bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Prosesnya lah yang kebetulan./ "Katakan Nagisa, apakah senior tercintamu itu ikut juga?"/ "Hey, Nagisa, " Sapa Karma, "Yukata itu cocok untukmu." Katanya lembut./ "Tapi maukah… kau menjadi kekasihku, yang akan selalu bersamaku di setiap waktu?"/ "Tidak."/ [KaruNagi/Multichapter]/ #HappyReading!
1. A Coincidence Prologue

Allo, fandom AssClass! Udh baca chapter terbaru manga AssClass? Yang belom cepetan baca, hehehe /?

Ameru balik lgi dengan fanfic **KaruNagi** neh. Agak bingung juga mo bkin crita kea gmn, tpi maunya bkin multichapter… soalnya Ameru belom pernah bkin multichap di fandom ini. Smoga reader-sama smua suka :D

.

.

**COINCIDENCE**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : KaruNagi, pair lain nyusul**

**Setting : AU, 4YL! Time, College!time, anggap aja dosennya Korosensei lol**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, bahasa vicky, roman dan humor gagal, **_**grammar**_** ancur, gaje, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/ Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**FanFiction © 30th AssassinTarget. Ameru**

**.**

_Awal dari kisah ini adalah sebuah kebetulan._

—_**Kunugigaoka University—**_

Mentari mencumbu horizon. Langit memerah hangat. Mengantarkan orang-orang untuk pulang ke kediaman masing-masing, sambil menunggu bulan meraja.

"Karma!" Yang dipanggil hanya menelengkan kepala.

Yang memanggil, Isogai Yuuma. Salah satu teman Akabane Karma, lulusan SMA Kunugigaoka. Semester tiga jurusan ilmu sosial. Penampilan wajah yang kelewat manis untuk garis wajah laki-laki. Mata emasnya selalu memancarkan sinar antusiasme.

Agak dibelakang Isogai, Maehara Hiroto, satu jurusan dengan Isogai. Perawakan lebih _manly_ dan selalu menjadi buah bibir di kalangan wanita di universitas. Selalu menempel dengan Isogai seperti saudara siam, dan hanya Karma yang tahu hubungan mereka yang bukan sekedar teman.

Uhuk.

"Ada apa, Isogai?" Karma baru buka mulut saat sosok _ikemen_ berjarak kurang dari semeter.

"Hey, kau langsung pulang? Mau mengerjakan tugas bersama?" Tawar Isogai, lengkap dengan senyum sejuta dollar.

Karma memiringkan kepala, pose berpikir, "Hem, maaf, ya, lain kali saja…" Jawabnya, senyum Isogai luntur, "Lagipula aku sudah mengerjakannya saat istirahat tadi…" Lanjutnya.

Maehara muncul, "Sudah selesai?! Wah, pinjam, do—UKH!"

Isogai menyikut perut Maehara. Yang disikut memberi tatapan _apa-maksud-sikutanmu-itu_.

"Kau sudah janji akan mengerjakannya bersamaku, " Isogai berujar, Maehara kicep. Isogai ngambek, "Kalau begitu sayang sekali. Tapi tidak apa, kami pulang duluan." Lanjut _ikemen_ sambil menarik lengan Maehara agak keras.

"Tunggu, Maehara!" Panggil Karma.

"Ya?"

Karma mendekat, mendekati telinga Maehara, "Kalau sudah selesai, langsung pulang. Jangan 'main' dulu. Ingat, besok ada ujian…" Ujarnya lengkap dengan senyum seringai.

Karma lalu melenggang pergi.

Isogai semerah tomat. Maehara senyum nista.

.

.

* * *

—_**Kunugigaoka Railway Station—**_

Karma menatap bosan rel kereta yang masih lowong. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan menyelesaikan _game_-nya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Keretanya baru akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi. Karma membuang napas lelah. Kehidupan universitas memang dua kali lebih melelahkan dari hidupnya semasa SMA.

Mata pucat Karma menyapu pandangan, melihat orang-orang masuk dan keluar dari kereta. Terburu-buru, penuh kesibukan. Hidup yang terkesan membalap.

Karma bosan.

Merasa tenggorokan kering, Karma memutuskan membeli minuman. Bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya, ia melihat _Vending Machine_ nganggur, lantas mempercepat langkahnya. Kerumunan orang makin menjadi. Sial, Karma paling benci keramaian.

'_Ah, itu dia—'_

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti tepat dua meter dari _Vending Machine_.

Karma melihatnya. Cukup jelas dan mencolok karena rambut birunya melambai di antara lautan manusia yang tengah mengejar kereta. Helaian biru langit itu berkibar indah, lembut sekali. Garis wajah itu, bahkan mengalahkan garis wajah Isogai. Dua kali lebih manis. Keping _aquamarine_ itu sedalam lautan, meneduhkan.

Karma melongo. Ia tidak peduli akan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melewatinya, seakan Karma baru saja bertemu hantu. Karma masih terus memperhatikan sosok yang bersinar dimatanya itu, berjalan perlahan, mengecek jam tangannya, lantas berjalan kembali. Mungkin ia akan naik kereta.

Kemudian manik pucat Karma menyadari sesuatu dari orang itu. Jaket yang dikenakan orang itu… adalah jaket _design_ dari universitas Karma.

_Bingo!_

Bibirnya menekuk ke atas, tersenyum miring. Si rambut biru telah menghilang di antara kerumunan. Meninggalkan Karma yang terdiam ditengah kerumunan.

"Kutemukan kau, malaikatku."

Hari-hari Karma akan lebih berwarna.

.

.

_To : Isogai Yuuma_

_From : Akabane Karma_

_Subject : -_

_Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta._

.

* * *

**==TBC==**

* * *

Yaampun gaje banget ini hahaha :"D

Jadi critanya Karma belom kenal Nagisa. Cuma tau satu universitas. Idenya mandet nih, Cuma bisa sampe sini aja :' padahal biasanya words bisa ampe sribu /malang/

Tpi Ameru tetep ngucapin makasih—banget—buat smua reader-sama yg udh baca, fav, dan follow. Usahakan Ameru apdet cepet yaa hehehe /padahal bentar lgi mo UN/


	2. Coincidence at the Library

**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**

"KARMAAA!" Terdengar suara teriakan membahana disekitar lorong gedung jururan ilmu sosial. Sekelabat kemudian sebuah bayangan hitam lewat, angin berhembus kencang dibelakangnya, segera menerjang seorang berambut merah mencolok tak jauh didepannya.

"KAR—UMFF—"

Sayang aksi menerjangnya gagal karena yang dipanggil—Karma—segera berbalik dan menahan pipi Maehara Hiroto dengan sebelah tangannya. Mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Kharmah, tho—tholong le—lefhaskhan—" Pinta Maehara, setengah memelas. Mendecih, Karma segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Karma datar, Maehara masih mengusap pipinya.

"Kau ini, begini, " Ia sengaja mendekat, agar orang lain tidak mendengar, "Kudengar dari Isogai, kau menyukai seseorang, ya?"

Karma mengulas seringai.

.

.

**COINCIDENCE**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : KarmaxNagisa**

**Setting : AU, College!AU, Senior!Karma, Junior!Nagisa**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur dan EYD berantakan, OOC, garing, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/ Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**FanFiction © 30th AssassinTarget. Ameru**

**.**

_Aku menyukaimu, secara kebetulan. Tapi aku yakin._

.

Maehara dan Isogai menjadi pendengar yang baik ketika Karma menceritakan kisah kemarin itu. Bagaimana ia melihat rupa malaikatnya itu, rambut birunya yang indah, Karma menceritakan semua. Maehara ber-ooh ria, sementara kening Isogai berkerut, tengah berpikir.

Karma yang menyadari raut keras Isogai, lantas bertanya, "Ada apa, Isogai? Kau tahu sesuatu?" Isogai mendongak.

"Yah, sepertinya aku tahu siapa malaikatmu itu, " Keping pucat Karma membola senang, "Dia salah satu juniorku, kami sama-sama tergabung dalam organisasi pecinta alam." Tuturnya.

"Benarkah?" Tuding Maehara.

"Tentu saja, " Sergah Isogai, "Karena juniorku ini yang satu-satunya berambut biru se-universitas ini…"

Maehara ber-ooh lagi.

Karma mengangguk, paham, "Kalau begitu, kenalkan aku padanya…" Katanya.

Isogai menerawang langit-langit kelas, menimang-nimang, "Hmm… boleh. Kupikirkan waktu yang pas nanti."

Mereka segera kembali ke tempat duduk ketika bel berbunyi dan Korosensei, dosen mereka, memasuki kelas.

.

.

* * *

Jam istirahat tiba. Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kelas, mencari makan. Karma juga ikut keluar, mendadak Isogai memanggilnya.

"Karma, kau mau ke kantin?" Tanya _ikemen_ kelas.

Karma menggeleng, "Tidak, aku akan ke perpustakaan, " Melihat raut Isogai yang curiga, Karma segera menimpali, "Tidur." Katanya.

.

* * *

Karma berjalan menyusuri lorong yang ramai oleh banyak orang yang tengah mengobrol sembari menyantap bekal atau makanan yang dibeli dari kantin. Beberapa berceloteh, mengerjakan _essay_, dan lainnya. Kening Karma berkerut tatkala melihat gadis-gadis juniornya berbisik melihatnya dan terkikik genit. Namun Karma nampak tidak peduli. Ia mencari sesuatu,

Tepatnya seseorang.

Menurut penuturan Isogai, malaikatnya ini adalah junior—yang kebetulan—satu jurusan dengan Karma, sekitar satu tahun dibawahnya. Dan kalau ditelisik lagi, Karma sudah berkeliling lorong kelas yang dimaksud, tapi tidak melihat rambut biru indah itu. Karma bingung, apa Isogai salah memberi informasi? Tidak mungkin, Isogai adalah sumber informasi terpercaya, tidak mungkin salah.

Melirik arlojinya, ia memutuskan berbelok ke kanan, menuju perpustakaan. Menyambung kegiatan tidurnya.

.

.

* * *

Hening dan sensasi dinginnya AC perpustakaan menyambut Karma. Inilah mengapa ia senang datang ke perpustakaan saat ia tidak lapar, tempat cocok untuk tidur.

Karma melangkah diantara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, memamerkn barisan buku berbagai topik dan _genre_. Melihat itu rasa kantuknya perlahan hilang.

'_Ah, sial. Ya sudah, aku baca buku saja, '_ Batin Karma, kemudian ia berbelok ke arah kiri, ke arah buku ensiklopedia tokoh terkenal.

**BRUK**

Karma tidak melihat apa di depannya, alhasil ia menabrak sesuatu—atau sesorang—dan membuat sejumlah buku jatuh berserakan. Karma hendak mengumpat, namun diurungkannya. Ia sedang baik, tidak ingin mencari masalah.

Mengambil beberapa buku, Karma lalu menumpuknya kembali. Setelah rapi, ia memberikan tumpukan buku itu, "Ini. Lain kali hati-hati."

Suara lembut yang menyambutnya, "Ah, terima kasih. Maaf, aku menabrak _senpai_."

"Ah, tidak apa—"

Manik kuning pucat Karma bertemu dengan teduhnya _aquamarine_.

Itu dia.

Karma menemukannya.

'_W—waah, aku tidak menyangka akan sedekat ini…'_ Batin Karma. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Isogai dan informasinya.

Berusaha menetralkan atmosfer canggung, Karma berujar—_plus_ senyum ganteng, "Kau membaca buku sebanyak itu?"

Si rambut biru tersenyum canggung, mengangguk, "Iya _senpai_, ada beberapa materi yang aku belum mengerti…" Ujarnya.

Karma mengibaskan tangan, lalu mengulurkan tangan membawa tumpukan buku itu, "Biar aku bantu kau belajar, " Lalu Karma menuntun malaikatnya ke meja yang kosong, dekat dengan jendela. Lalu meletakkan buku tebal itu.

Pemuda itu menatap Karma canggung, sekaligus bersalah. Karma yang mengerti tersenyum kembali.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Akan kubantu." Katanya. Perlahan pemuda rambut biru itu duduk di seberangnya.

"T—Terima kasih, _senpai_ terlalu baik…" Ujar pemuda kuncir dua itu malu-malu. Karma berharap ronanya tidak muncul.

"Tidak usah formal begitu, " Diselingi tawa kecil, "Panggil saja Karma, Akabane Karma. Semester tiga." Ujarnya, memperkenalkan diri.

Perlahan, senyuman terkembang di wajah manis itu, "Nagisa Shiota… semester dua. Mohon bantuannya, Karma-senpai."

Tawa kembali meluncur dari mulut Karma, "Panggil Karma saja. Kau terlalu formal…"

"Baik… Ka—Karma-kun." Kemudian tersenyum lagi—kali ini rona merah menyapu pipi sang junior.

_Astagay dia manis sekali._

.

* * *

Jam istirahat Karma habiskan dengan mengajari juniornya—Nagisa Shiota—merangkap gebetan—tentang ilmu sosial. Nagisa rupanya cukup tanggap, apa yang Karma jelaskan, dapat ia pahami dengan baik. Mendengar bel berbunyi, Nagisa membereskan bukunya.

"Terima kasih, Karma-kun, sudah membantuku belajar…" Nagisa berkata, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Karma.

"Tentu. Lain kali, kalau ada yang tidak paham, tanyakan saja padaku, Nagisa-kun…" Ujarnya pelan, terdengar modus terselubung. Nagisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oh iya."

Nagisa berbalik, menyadari Karma berhenti berjalan.

"Ya, Karma-kun?"

Kuning pucat bertabrakan dengan _aquamarine_.

"Bolehkan… kita berteman…?"

Nagisa menganga sebentar, sebelum ia tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus.

"Un! Tentu saja!"

Jantung Karma meleleh karenanya.

.

.

* * *

"Psst, Isogai, "

"Ya, Maehara-kun?"

"Dari jam istirahat, Karma senyum-senyum terus. Kenapa dia?" Berjengit, "Malah senyumnya menyeramkan lagi…"

Lawan bicara hanya bisa senyum maklum, "Entah."

.

.

* * *

_To : Isogai Yuuma_

_From : Akabane Karma_

_Subject : -_

_Kau tahu, Isogai? Aku bertemu dengannya saat di perpustakaan. Aku membantunya belajar, dan kami berteman. Sekarang aku tahu namanya, Nagisa Shiota. Nama yang sangat manis. Aku berterima kasih atas informasimu._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

YEE APDEETT! /heh

udh pd lama nunggu, ya? hehehe, gomen ^^ soalnya Ameru lgi siap2 buat TO 3 /mendadak pundung/ smoga sukses, buat yg mo UN jugaa :D


	3. Coincidence to Date Him

"Aah, Isogai, aku bosan…"

"Kaupikir aku tidak?"

"Enaknya ngapain, yaa…"

"Lebih baik belajar, nilaimu akhir-akhir ini tidak stabil…"

"Kamu nggak asyik, ah!"

"Terus?"

"…"

"…"

"Ah, aku ada ide!"

"Apa itu?"

.

.

**COINCIDENCE**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : KaruNagi, slight MaeIso**

**Setting : College!AU, Senior!Karma, Junior!Nagisa **

**Warnings : Typo(s) , roman kurang manis, OOC, jayus, EYD **_**not found**_**, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Ansastsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

**.**

_Aku mengajakmu kencan… secara tiba-tiba._

.

—_**Kunugigaoka Café; Sunday, June 21—**_

"Ah, Karma!" Maehara melambaikan tangan tatkala melihat kepala merah yang familiar menyembul dari pintu café.

Karma—mengenakan kemeja _simple_ warna biru dan celana putih panjang—segera duduk di depan Maehara dan Isogai.

"Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa?" Tak lama seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, lalu menyerahkan buku menu pada mereka.

"_Espresso _satu."

"Donatnya satu, _hot chocolate _satu."

"Sama dengan dia…" Ujar Maehara, mengerling Isogai. Kemudian pelayan itu membungkuk singkat dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi, " Karma beralih pada dua sejoli di depannya, sembari melipat tangan, "Ada apa kalian meneleponku?" Tanyanya. Maehara dan Isogai saling pandang.

"Nanti kau akan tahu, tunggu saja."

"Ah, itu dia!" Seru Isogai.

Karma memutar kepala mengikuti pandangan Isogai, dan seketika ia sesak napas. Lihat, siapa yang datang?

"Em… terima kasih sudah mengundangku, Isogai-senpai…" Lantunan lembut itu terdengar malu-malu, kemudian pandangan Karma bertemu dengannya.

"Ah… Karma-kun?"

Karma berusaha agar tetap normal, "Yo, Nagisa."

Maehara terkikik, "Wah, tidak memanggil Karma _senpai_, ya—UKH!" Maehara meringis dan memelototi Isogai yang baru saja menginjak kakinya di bawah meja.

"Duduklah, Nagisa-kun…" Nagisa mematuhinya, ia lalu duduk di sebelah Karma. Setelah pesanan datang, tidak ada yang bicara.

Karma berdehem, "Jadi, kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami?" Pandangannya berkilat tajam memandang pasangan di depannya.

Anggap saja mereka sedang melakukan telepati,

_Eh kenapa lo ngundang-ngundang Nagisa segala ke sini? Karma melotot._

_Maehara balas mengerling, Ada deh~_

_Isogai mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Pokoknya dijamin tokcer~_

_APA-APAAN ELO PADA—_

"Um… _senpai_?" Satu-satunya junior di situ nampaknya menyadari aksi pelototan nista yang dilakukan para seniornya. Segera saja mereka bertiga berdehem dan kembali pada _imej_ masing-masing.

"Begini, " Maehara yang memulai, "Aku baru saja menang lotre, dan aku mendapatkan empat tiket ke taman bermain yang baru buka di selatan Shibuya…" Tuturnya sambil melambaikan empat kertas bergambar.

Karma menaikkan alis, "Lalu?"

Maehara berdecak, "Dasar nggak peka."

"Kami ingin pergi, " Isogai melirik Maehara, "Tapi kupikir kenapa dua tiket sisanya tidak kuberikan pada kalian…" Lanjutnya, tersenyum lembut.

_Ding._

Oh, sekarang Karma mengerti.

_Double date_. Maehara dengan Isogai, Karma dengan Nagisa.

Ide bagus.

Karma menyirengai, "Ide bagus. Bukankah begitu, Nagisa?" Ia melirik Nagisa, yang langsung dibalas anggukan pelan si kepala biru.

"I—Iya, kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada tugas…"

"_Yosh_! Sudah diputuskan!" Seru Maehara, "Besok, jam sebelas di taman kota, ya. Jangan sampai telat!" Ujar Maehara, senyum lima jari.

Dua kepala merah dan biru mengangguk. Yang satu kelewat antusias.

.

.

* * *

Setelah pertemuan di café, Nagisa pamit mau pulang—mau mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu, Nagisa." Ujar Karma menawarkan diri.

"Eh, tidak usah, merepot—eh, Karma-kun!" Nagisa terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Karma menggandeng tangannya. Wajahnya merona.

"_Jaa ne_, Maehara, Isogai!"

"…"

Melihat aksi gandeng tangan tadi, Isogai segera melesat pergi.

"Eh, Isogai?! Kenapa—"

Kelihatannya ada yang ngambek.

.

.

* * *

Nagisa dan Karma berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Tampaknya, tidak ada yang mau membuka konversasi. Karma diam-diam melirik Nagisa.

Ah, Nagisa itu manis sekali, pikir Karma. Rambutnya yang halus berkibar ketika angin menerpanya. Garis wajahnya juga tegas, paling tidak Nagisa tidak terlalu tampak seperti perempuan. Dan manik _aquamarine_ itu—selalu membawa keteduhan bagi Karma.

Andai saja Karma bisa merengkuhnya. Mendekapnya, dan memilikinya.

"Karma-kun?"

Lamunan Karma buyar ketika suara lembut itu membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Rupanya mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Nagisa. Rumah yang sederhana, dan rimbun oleh pepohonan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku, Karma-kun…" Kata Nagisa, sembari melempar senyum manis. Karma terenyuh melihatnya. Manis sekali.

"Kalau tidak ada aku, pasti kau sudah diculik, " Balas Karma, "Soalnya kamu manis, sih…" Lanjutnya, _plus_ senyum miring. Karma bisa melihat Nagisa merona hebat.

"A—Apaan, sih! Aku tidak manis, tahu!"

Karma tertawa renyah, "Terserah."

"Sudah, yaa…"

"…"

"Nagisa."

"Ya, Karma-kun?"

Kali ini Karma tersenyum tipis, tiada sirat ejek di dalamnya, "Sampai jumpa besok."

Nagisa merasakan jantungnya melompat keluar, "…iya."

Setelahnya Karma melangkah pergi, lalu Nagisa menutup pintu rumah.

"…" Nagisa perlahan memegangi dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih berlomba.

"Aduh, apa… ini…?"

.

.

* * *

Esoknya seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, mereka berempat bertemu di taman kota. Sesudahnya mereka menuju stasiun, naik kereta menuju daerah Shibuya. Setelah turun dari kereta, mereka segera berjalan menyusuri distrik Shibuya yang ramai, menuju taman bermain yang dimaksud. Karena baru buka, antrean pengunjung mengekor cukup panjang.

Setelah menyerahkan tiket, mereka memasuki area taman bermain. Suasana yang ramai dan penuh kegembiraan menyambut mereka.

"Wah… ramai sekali…" Ujar Maehara—agak tercengang dengan ramainya taman bermain.

Karma menghela napas, "Tentu saja, namanya juga taman bermain…"

Isogai melirik peta taman bermain, "Mau coba yang mana dulu, nih?"

Karma memasang pose berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau _jet coaster_ itu?" Tanyanya seraya menunjuk area _jet coaster_ dalam peta.

Maehara agak bergidik, "Wah, bagaimana, yaa…"

"Kau takut?" Kata Karma—mengejek Maehara.

"Te—Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Seru Isogai, kemudian menarik paksa lengan Maehara. Karma tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua, sementara Nagisa tertawa canggung.

Karma kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Nagisa, "Ayo?"

Nagisa menerimanya, "Un." Nagisa merasa panas di pipinya.

.

.

* * *

"AAAAAHHH IBUUU!"

"AHHHHH!"

**GUOOONNGG**

"MAMAAAKKKK HIROTO TAKUUUUUTTT!"

"MAEHARA KAMU MALU-MALUIN AJA!"

"Heh, tidak seram sama sekali."

**WUUUSSHHH**

"KADKJAUIGVUWEVAKNCIWVUWR—"

"MAEHARA-SENPAI!"

.

* * *

"Dasar Maehara, " Karma berdecak. Karma dan Nagisa kini sedang duduk di bangku taman, menunggu Isogai dan Maehara yang sedang berkutat di toilet. Segera setelah _jet coaster_ berhenti, si _cassanova_ langsung melesat menuju toilet dengan muka nyaris putih. Sungguh tidak Maehara sekali.

"Apa Maehara-senpai tidak apa-apa?" Nagisa memasang raut cemas.

"Tenang saja, si bodoh itu akan segera membaik."

Kemudian hening.

Karma mengecek peta taman bermain, kemudian bohlam lima watt muncul di kepala Karma.

"Ah, Nagisa, mau naik perahu angsa?"

"Eh, apa… tidak apa meninggalkan—"

Karma memotong, "Tenang saja, mereka bisa pulang sendiri…" Nagisa berpikir sejenak.

"...boleh, deh." Nagisa tidak bisa menolak.

.

.

* * *

Karena sudah agak senja, wahana perahu angsa lumayan sepi. Karma cukup beruntung, karena dengan begini ia tidak perlu pusing karena suasana yang ramai. Setelah membayar, mereka segera menaiki perahu angsa. Perlahan mereka mengayuh pedal menyusuri danau tersebut. Sejuknya danau membuat perasaan tenteram. Nagisa diam-diam mengulum senyum merasakan hangatnya matahari menyinari dan angin yang menerpanya.

"Tenang, ya…" Gumam Nagisa, dibalas anggukan Karma.

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Semuanya tampak sibuk menikmati hangatnya sore hari. Perahu angsa Karma dan Nagisa berhenti di tengah danau.

"Nagisa…" Karma membuka mulut.

"Ya, Karma-kun?"

"…apa kau…, " Karma menggaruk tengkuk, "Pernah jatuh cinta…?"

"Kenapa mendadak?" Tanya Nagisa. Manik birunya membulat dalam keterkejutan.

"Ya, karena aku… sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang…" Tutur Karma.

"Benarkah?"

"Dia juniorku, " Karma mulai bercerita, "Dia baik, tutur katanya sopan, dan dia juga lembut pada siapapun. Kalau dibandingkan denganku, tidak ada apa-apanya…"

Nagisa tidak membalas, ia menunduk.

"Aku berharap dia membalas perasaanku… suatu saat ketika aku mengutarakannya pada orang itu…" Ujar Karma lagi, menatap langit-langit perahu.

"Tentu."

"Eh?"

"Berjuanglah, Karma-kun, " Kata Nagisa, tangannya mengepal kuat, "Aku akan membantu sebisaku!"

Karma terdiam, kemudian perlahan tertawa. Nagisa yang melihatnya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau kenapa, Karma-kun?"

"Ahaha, tidak, " Karma menyeka air matanya, "Hanya saja… kau lucu sekali…" Katanya, masih memasang senyum.

Nagisa merona lagi, ia tidak tahu, "Memangnya kenapa—"

**PLUK**

Mungkin dalam _shoujo manga_, sang pria sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang wanita. Ya, seperti itu gambarannya. Nagisa sendiri salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ka—Karma-kun—"

"Tolong, " Pinta Karma, perlahan menutup matanya, "Aku lelah… sebentar saja…"

"…"

Angin berhembus pelan, perahu angsa mereka tidak bergerak. Mereka tetap di posisi itu selama beberapa menit, kemudian terdengar dengkuran pelan dari bibir Karma. Nampaknya mereka akan pulang malam.

Ragu-ragu, tangan Nagisa terangkat, mengelus pucuk merah itu. Lembut, dan harum _mint_ merebak keluar. Nagisa tiba-tiba merona lagi.

'_Aduh, kenapa aku selalu begini—'_

Nagisa mengusapnya lagi, Karma menggeliat.

"Karma-kun… lucu sekali…" Gumam Nagisa.

_Aku berharap dia membalas perasaanku… suatu saat ketika aku mengutarakannya pada orang itu…_ Kata-kata Karma beberapa menit lalu masih terngiang dalam benak Nagisa. Siapakah orang beruntung itu hingga dapat merebut hati Karma Akabane, senior Universitas Kunugigaoka yang terkenal akan ketampanannya?

"…"

_Bisakah…_

_Aku sedikit berharap, Karma-kun?_

.

.

* * *

_To : Yuuma Isogai_

_From : Karma Akabane_

_Subject : -_

_Maaf, Isogai, aku meninggalkanmu dan Maehara, semoga kau tidak marah. Bagaimana keadaan Maehara? Dasar payah, baru begitu saja sudah muntah -w-)q_

_Isogai, kau tahu? Tadi aku naik perahu angsa bersama Nagisa (Itulah kenapa aku meninggalkannmu :P ) Sangat menyenangkan, aku senang sekali melihat wajah bahagia Nagisa. Semoga nanti, aku bisa menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya yang utama._

_Aku bercerita sedikit tentang perasaanku padanya, hitung-hitung modus. Dan kau tahu, ia bilang ia akan membantuku. Ah, aku tertawa mendengarnya. Coba kalau dia tahu kalau dialah orang yang kusuka! XD_

_Ohya, terima kasih atas hari ini. Ide kalian lumayan juga._

.

.

* * *

Isogai tersenyum melihat pesan yang dikirimkan Karma. Ia lalu memencet beberapa angka di ponselnya, lalu mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

"Halo, Maehara-kun? Rencananya berhasil, kau memang hebat…"

* * *

**==TBC==**

* * *

APDET! APDET! MAAF YA AMERU BARU APDET STAGAH AMERU MINTA MAAF! XDD

Maaf ya Ameru menghilang lumayan lama, Ameru lagi acara sekolah ke Jogja selama empat hari. Oleh-oleh? Sayang banget udah abis :P /kena lempar sandal/

Duh, Ameru sendiri bingung gimana mau ngelanjutin nih fic. Sempet mo apdet besok, tpi udah nggak tahan mau ngetik XD smoga reader-sama suka ama chapter kali ini XD

Sampai ketemu di chapter mendatang!

.

.

Btw, ada yang mau extra chapter MaeIso XDa ?


	4. Extra: Coincidence That He is Sick

Hai, hai! Ameru's back!

Well, seperti janji Ameru, Ameru akan apdet chapter **Coincidence** untuk extra chapter MaeIso. Setelah chapter ini, akan dilanjutkan chapter brikutnya.

Yah, dari semua review yang Ameru udah baca, kebanyakan berbunyi begini, _Karma ayo cepet tembak Nagisa_. Well, kayaknya reader-sama semua nggak sabar Karma nembak Nagisa. Tapi untuk alasan tertentu Ameru akan undur acara tembak-tembaknya /ktawa setan/ /dilempar dari gedung/ semoga reader-sama tetep setia nungguin perjuangan Karma!

Okay, tanpa ba-bi-bu, selamat membaca! /djeng djeng/

.

.

**COINCIDENCE: EXTRA CHAPTER**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : MaeharaxIsogai**

**Setting : AU, setting setelah KaruNagi pergi naik perahu angsa**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , roman kurang manis, OOC, jayus, EYD **_**not found**_**, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Ansastsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

**.**

_Ah, kau tiba-tiba begini. Aku khawatir sekali._

.

Isogai Yuuma memberengut sepanjang jalan.

Di sebelahnya, Maehara—yang tangannya Isogai sampirkan di pundaknya—masih menunjukkan wajah ketakutan. Wajahnya pias, nampaknya ia masih mual. Rencana _double date_ mereka jadi berantakan ketika mereka naik _jet coaster_ dan pacarnya ini langsung pucat seperti mayat. Mereka pergi ke toilet sebentar, dan ketika kembali Karma dan Nagisa sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Isogai menghela napas.

"Uh… maaf, ya, Isogai, jadi berantakan… ugh…" Ujar Maehara, sedikit mengerang menahan rasa mualnya. Isogai menggeleng, tersenyum terpaksa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau juga sudah tidak kuat jalan…" Tidak, Isogai tidak menyalahkan Maehara sama sekali. Orang mual setelah menaiki _jet coaster_ itu lumrah, Isogai mengerti.

Kemudian sampailah mereka di kediaman Maehara. Mengunci pintu rumah, mereka naik ke kamar Maehara, lalu menidurkannya di sana. Isogai lalu turun untuk membuat bubur serta menyiapkan obat untuk Maehara.

.

.

* * *

"Maehara-kun, ayo makan." Isogai sedikit menaikkan suaranya, melihat si _cassanova_ tidak menyentuh buburnya sama sekali. Kesabaran Isogai diuji.

"Hey, kau bukan bayi, kan? Ayo makan." Pintanya lagi, dan Maehara menggeleng.

"Tidak mau." Jawabnya. Isogai mengacak rambutnya. Antenanya naik-turun.

"Dengar, kalau kau tidak mau makan, nanti kau tidak akan membaik, " Ujar si _ikemen_, mengambil napas panjang, "Sekarang—"

"Suapi."

"HAH?" Isogai mendadak tuli.

"Suapi aku, dasar…" Ujar Maehara, sedikit mengumpat di akhir kalimat. Isogai terdiam, lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur yang sejak tadi dicuekin di atas nakas. Maehara beringsut, menyandarkan pundaknya pada kepala kasur.

Isogai mulai menyendok bubur itu—beruntung masih hangat—lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut Maehara. Menyendok lagi, lalu menyuapkannya. Begitu terus selama beberapa menit, hingga Maehara menggeleng lemah, "Sudah." Pintanya. Isogai menggeleng.

"Tidak, sedikit lagi—"

"Aku sudah kenyang…" Ujar Maehara, setengah merengek. Namun melihat raut tidak senang Isogai, Maehara mengalah. Mulutnya menerima beberapa suap bubur lagi.

.

.

* * *

Selesai menyuapi Maehara dan memberinya obat penghilang mual, Isogai membereskan mangkuk, lantas turun ke bawah dan membilas mangkuk tersebut. Isogai mulai berpikir, bagaimana keadaan Karma dan Nagisa? Apa mereka masih di taman bermain? Kalau iya, sedang bermain apa mereka, dan jika tidak, mereka kemana?

Isogai menghela napas, mengambil sabun cuci piring. Suara keran air diputar dan air mengalir mengiringi keheningan dapur keluarga Maehara. Isogai harap semuanya berjalan lancar. Semoga Karma berhasil.

Selesai mencuci piring, Isogai membuka pintu kamar Maehara dan menemukan kekasihnya itu sedang tiduran. Menatap nanar langit-langit kamar yang mulai redup. Matahari mulai menggelincir ke arah barat.

"Kalau kau mau pulang—"

"Ah, tidak. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Isogai maju mendekati Maehara, mengelus rambut _orange_ itu pelan, "Pucatmu sudah hilang. Sepertinya kau sudah mendingan…"

Maehara tersenyum tipis, "Sepertinya begitu… tapi aku masih sedikit pusing…" Katanya.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Aku di sini, " Ujar Isogai, masih mengelus rambut itu, "Aku khawatir dengan Karma dan Nagisa…"

"Karma tidak akan senang kalau _kita_ terus membuntutinya…" Kata Maehara, "Aku membayangkan dia sedang menikmati waktunya dengan Nagisa…"

"Yeah, kau benar…"

Kemudian tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Maehara menerawang langit-langit, sementara Isogai nampak larut dalam pikirannya, masih mengelus rambut Maehara.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku—"

"_Iie_, aku mengerti, " Isogai menggeleng, "Tadi aku khawatir sekali, kupikir kau orang yang tahan naik _jet coaster_…" Katanya, diiringi tawa. Maehara manyun.

"Uhh, aku juga manusia biasa, punya kelemahan…"

"Iya iya…"

"…"

"…"

"Isogai."

"Ya?"

Maehara terdiam sebentar, "…temani aku." Katanya—nyaris berbisik, tapi cukup dapat didengar Isogai.

Isogai terdiam, lalu mengulum senyum. Ia kecup dahi Maehara singkat, "Ya. Tidurlah…"

.

.

* * *

Malamnya, Isogai mendapat telepon dari Maehara.

"Maehara-kun, kau sudah sehat?" Tanya Isogai. Maehara tertawa di seberang telepon.

"_Maa, berkat Isogai-ku, aku jadi sehat kembali…" _Oh, kalau Maehara sudah bisa menggombal, itu pertanda ia sudah sehat. Isogai terkikik, agak tersipu mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau meneleponku?" Tanya Isogai lagi. Ia bisa mendengar Maehara berdehem sebentar.

"_Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku kangen kamu aja…"_ Jawab si _cassanova_. Sekarang Isogai tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Pipinya memerah.

"Bodoh, kita baru berpisah beberapa jam…" Jawabnya.

"_Tapi aku kangen…, "_ Rengek Maehara, Isogai kembali tergelak, _"Baru berpisah beberapa jam, tapi rasanya sudah seperti berbulan-bulan…"_

"Gombal… lebay…" Ujar Isogai di sela tawanya. Ia tidak tahu Maehara tersenyum di seberang sana.

"_Ashiteru nee, Isogai."_ Isogai terdiam, lepas dari tawanya. Kalau nada bicara Maehara seperti ini, bukan gombal lagi. Ini tulus. Diam-diam, Isogai tersenyum.

"_Isogai?"_ Panggil Maehara.

"Nah, tidak ada, aku… juga mencintaimu…" Balas Isogai, berakhir jadi bisikan di akhir kalimat. Ronanya pekat. Ia kemudian mendengar Maehara tertawa.

"_Kau lucu sekali. Okay… aku tutup teleponnya…"_

"Ya…"

.

.

* * *

Ponsel Isogai kembali bergetar. Cih, menganggu saja. Buku ilmu sosial yang tengah dibacanya terpaksa ditutup, lalu melihat layar ponselnya.

_One message._

_From : Karma Akabane_

Isogai mendelik. Mau apa dia? Lalu ia membuka pesannya, membacanya, lalu tertawa melihat betapa panjang pesan Karma itu. Sudah panjang, Karma menambahkan beberapa _emoticon_. Seperti bukan Karma saja.

"Sepertinya mereka bersenang-senang…" Kemudian Isogai mencari nomor kontak, lalu menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga, "Halo, Maehara-kun? Rencanamu berhasil…" Katanya.

* * *

**EXTRA CHAPTER: END**

* * *

Okay, Ameru nggak tahu di bagian awal tadi MaeIso atau IsoMae. Tahu dah, pusing kepala Ameru~~

Bagaimana? Aneh? Gaje? _Well_, terima kasih juga sudah mau baca^^ sekarang kita lanjut ke chapter brikutnya. Semoga reader-sama smua suka!


	5. Sorry, This is not a Coincidence

_Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya mudah._

_Cobaan pasti akan selalu ada. Tuhan tidak pernah gratis memberikan kebahagiaan._

.

.

**COINCIDENCE**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : KarmaxNagisa, slight MaeharaxIsogai**

**Setting : College!AU**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , roman kurang manis, OOC, jayus, EYD **_**not found**_**, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Ansastsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

**.**

_Sayangnya, rasa ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan._

.

Maehara menggeser kursi di depan Karma dengan brutal, membuat si mantan _Chuunihan_ menautkan alisnya. Terganggu oleh keributan konyol Maehara.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Isogai, selamat, ya!" Ujar Maehara, mengambil tangan Karma secara paksa, lalu menjabatnya—masih secara brutal. Lengan Karma naik-turun dengan cepat.

"Lepaskan, " Karma menarik paksa tangannya dari si _cassanova_, "Aku heran kemana wajah pucatmu yang kemarin?" Sindirnya, mengembangkan senyum _cheesy_-nya. Karma bisa melihat bunga-bunga imajiner masih bermekaran di belakang Maehara.

"Hey, jangan begitu, " Katanya, sembari tertawa, "Lalu, " Maehara kemudian maju, mendelik ke arah kelas, lantas berbisik, "Kapan kau akan menembaknya?"

Karma terdiam. Empat kata, dan itu serasa menohok Karma tajam. Apakah ia siap untuk menyatakan cintanya pada sang junior?

"Hm?" Maehara menunggu, bertopang dagu.

"Tidak tahu, aku belum siap." Balas Karma singkat, lantas mengeluarkan buku catatan.

"_Well_, kalau kau mengulur terus, " Maehara lalu bangkit berdiri, memasukkan kembali kursi ke bawah meja, "Nanti keburu ia diambil orang…" Lalu Maehara berlalu.

Meninggalkan Karma yang mematung. Tidak jadi mengeluarkan pulpen.

.

.

* * *

Perkataan Maehara tadi cukup membuat Karma tidak menjahili seisi kelas. ia diam, duduk di tempatnya, bertopang dagu. Matanya memandang, menembus jendela dan awan di luar sana. Ini jelas menimbulkan tanya, mengingat si rambut merah tidak pernah absen dari _cute but not cute prank_-nya. Melihat dirinya sekarang bagaikan patung, membuat kasak-kusuk di dalam kelas.

"Hey, Akabane-kun kenapa?"

"Entahlah, apa dia sudah tobat?"

"Rasanya nggak mungkin, deh…"

"Mungkin _prank_-nya sudah habis…"

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, dia keren juga kalau diam…"

Isogai menyikut Maehara yang duduk bersebelahan meja dengannya, "Psst, kau mengatakan sesuatu pada Karma?" Bisiknya.

"Ya, aku hanya bilang… kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat menembak Nagisa, maka dia akan—"

"Cukup cukup!" Hardik Isogai, "Kau tidak bisa baca situasi apa?" Katanya lagi.

"Apa? Kata-kataku benar, bukan…" Maehara membela dirinya, merasa dirinya tidak bersalah.

Isogai menghelas napas. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Punya pacar yang tidak peka dengan perkataannya sendiri itu susah.

.

.

* * *

Jam istirahat, Karma segera melesat menuju kelas Nagisa. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika sampai, tapi dalam pikirannya—sekarang—ia harus bertemu Nagisa.

Kakinya melangkah lebar menyusuri lorong yang ramai oleh siswa. Beberapa siswi semester satu yang melihat Karma lantas berkasak-kusuk.

Berbelok ke arah kiri, Karma melihat Nagisa berdiri membelakanginya. Sepertinya ia sedang bercakap dengan seseorang.

"Ah, Nagisa—"

Karma berhenti melangkah. Niatnya memanggil Nagisa berhenti. Ia melihat, Nagisa sedang berama seseorang, seorang laki-laki. Rambutnya _navy blue_, agak lebih tinggi dari Nagisa, dan memakai _handband_ merah di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Mereka nampak bercakap akrab, kemudian mereka tertawa lepas.

Entah, Karma merasa sakit melihat tawa Nagisa. Melihat wajahnya yang cerah memerah karena tertawa, melihat bibirnya mengulum senyum mendengar pemuda itu berbicara padanya, rasanya tidak nyaman. Karma merasakan ada lumpur liat memenuhi sediki demi sedikit relung hatinya. Kakinya kemudian mundur selangkah.

_Well, kalau kau mengulur terus, nanti keburu ia diambil orang…_

"Ah, Karma-kun!"

Tapi terlambat. Ketika Nagisa memanggil, Karma sudah menghilang di belokan. Nagisa terdiam, bukankah Karma akan menyapanya balik? Mengapa ia malah berjalan pergi?

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kantin dulu, Nagisa-kun." Ujar sang pemuda.

"Y—Ya, terima kasih, Sugino-kun…" Kemudian pemuda bernama Sugino itu melambaikan tangannya, lantas berjalan meninggalkan Nagisa.

Sepeninggalan Sugino, Nagisa kembali berbalik. Memandangi belokan yang tadi sempat di lewati sang senior.

.

.

* * *

"Serius, Ada apa dengan Karma?"

"A—Auranya mengerikan!"

"_Kowai nee…_"

Tidak ada yang berani mendekati meja Karma yang—sepertinya—sudah dijampi-jampi dengan sihir hitam. Aura hitam pekat nan _gloomy_ mengitari Karma, semakin menambah ketakutan penghuni kelas. Bahkan Maehara dan Isogai tidak bisa mendekati _sesuatu_ yang mengelilingi Karma.

"Hey, apa kata-kataku agak keterlaluan…?" Tanya Maehara, senyum kecut.

"Dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Dasar bodoh…" Hardik Isogai. Kemudian ekor mata mereka kembali menatap Karma yang masih diam bertopang dagu. Aura gelap itu masih nampak mengelilinginya.

"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi, ya…" Gumam Isogai.

Bel kemudian berdentang. Rasa penasaran mereka harus ditahan, karena Koro-sensei sudah memasuki kelas.

.

.

* * *

Hingga kuliah selesai, tidak ada tanda-tanda suasana hati Karma membaik. Ia masih saja cemberut, dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan jawaban singkat. Isogai menyerah. Sepertinya kawannya ini sedang labil.

"Isogai-senpai, Maehara-senpai, Karma-kun!" Ketiganya menoleh, dan menemukan junior mereka tengah berlari ke arah mereka seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Hai, Nagisa-kun…" Sapa Isogai dan Maehara, namun tidak dengan Karma. Ia tidak menyapa Nagisa, dan menolak memandang ke arahnya.

"Um… Karma-kun?"

"Biarkan saja dia, Nagisa-kun…, " Sela Maehara, menepuk pundak si junior, "Dia sedang… entahlah, mungkin marah atau sedih… tenang saja…" Ujarnya.

.

Sepanjang jalan, tidak ada yang berbicara. Biasanya, Karmalah yang akan memecah keheningan. Namun sekarang ia malah ikut-ikutan diam. Wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi. Isogai tidak tahan, ia berjalan mendahului Karma, lantas mencegatnya.

"Cukup, Karma. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Isogai. Sorot matanya menajam, tapi Karma hanya diam saja.

Maehara ikut angkat bicara, "Ya, sejak jam istirahat tadi kau diam saja… ada apa?" Nagisa yang berjalan di sebelah Maehara agak tersontak.

'_Sejak jam istirahat? Sejak… pertemuan kami tadi…?'_ Gumam Nagisa. Manik _aquamarine_-nya menatap punggung Karma yang masih terdiam.

Isogai berteriak, "Karma!"

"Ck, berisik." Dan akhirnya Karma membuka mulut. Tapi sorot matanya masih gelap.

Nagisa yang menyadari atmosfer tidak enak, segera mundur, "Ah… a—aku pulang saja… terima kasih _senpai-tachi_ sudah menemaniku…"

Karma menoleh, melihat lewat ekor mata, lalu berkata, "Kutemani, Nagisa-kun."

"Eh—"

Belum sempat bereaksi, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Karma.

"Oi! Karma!"

Isogai menghela napas panjang, memijit pelipis, "Dia itu... kenapa dia…?" Maehara memandangi punggung mereka berdua yang mulai mengecil. Kelereng madunya terus mengawasi pergerakan mereka, hingga hilang di ujung jalan.

'_Mungkinkah Karma—'_

.

.

* * *

"Tu—Tunggu, Karma-kun!"

Mereka berhenti berlari. Karma perlahan melepaskan genggamannya, Nagisa meringis. Genggaman Karma terlalu kuat tadi. Apa yang terjadi?

Menundukkan kepalanya, Nagisa berkata, "Maaf… Karma-kun, kalau tidak mau mengantarku pulang… tidak apa…, a—aku bisa pulang sendiri…" Namun Karma masih memunggunginya.

"…"

"Karma-kun—"

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat orang lain, Nagisa-kun…, " Karma angkat bicara, membungkamkan Nagisa, "Rasanya… seperti ada lumpur di dadaku. Sakit, dan sesak…" Lanjutnya, tangannya terangkat memegangi dada sebelah kiri.

Nagisa tercenung. Apa itu tadi? Apa ia tadi dekat dengan seseorang?

"Maksudmu, Karma-kun?"

Karma berbalik, menubruk _aquamarine_ itu dengan kelereng kuning pucatnya, "Aku melihatnya tadi… kau… sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Kelihatannya asyik sekali, jadi aku tidak ingin menganggu…" Tuturnya, mengembangkan senyum pahit. Dan Nagisa berharap senyum itu tidak ada sama sekali.

Tunggu? Seseorang?

Mungkinkah—

"Maksudmu… Sugino-kun?"

"Apa?"

Nagisa gelagapan, "Ka—Kalau orang yang kau maksud tadi, itu Sugino-kun. Ia teman seangkatanku, anggota _team baseball_. Kami tadi sedang membicarakan mengenai tugas kuliah…"

Karma terdiam. Nagisa masih melanjutkan.

"Dia memang humoris… dan sedikit cerewet. Tapi, sungguh! Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami…, " Nagisa buru-buru menambahkan, melihat raut wajah Karma yang mengeras, "Dia memang temanku sejak SMA… wajar, bukan…?" Dan Nagisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Karma belum mengeluarkan suara. Ia tertohok. Apa-apaan tadi itu? Dia teman SMA-nya Nagisa, mereka teman seangkatan, dan mereka hanya membicarakan masalah kuliah, tapi kenapa rasanya menyebalkan sekali?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Karma ingin sekali mengubur dirinya.

"Ah—"

Nagisa mendongak, melihat Karma mengulum senyum—sejenis senyum mengejek. Nagisa terdiam.

"Betapa bodohnya aku…" Racau Karma.

"Um… Karma-kun…?"

Perlahan, Karma menepis jarak di antaranya dan Nagisa. Karma sudah merasa cukup bodoh dengan mencemburui Nagisa. Sial, ia benar-benar gila sekarang. Setelah hanya berjarak kurang dari satu jengkal, Karma menghamburkan pelukan pada Nagisa. Si pemuda yang dipeluk gelagapan dirinya dipeluk tiba-tiba.

"Ka—Karma-kun—"

"Aku bodoh sekali… sial…, rasanya aku ingin mati saja…" Racau Karma, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Nagisa. Panas di pipi Nagisa semakin jadi.

"Karma-kun…"

"Nagisa…, " Karma hirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut biru itu, aroma vanilla menguar, "Berjanjilah… untuk selalu disisiku…"

_Ah…_

Nagisa kehabisan kata-kata. Perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Karma. Mendengar degup jantungnya yang berlomba.

"Karma-kun…"

_Rasanya seperti mimpi saja…_

"…tentu…"

.

.

_From : Akabane Karma_

_Subject : -_

_Aku cemburu terhadap teman Nagisa. Sial, rasanya ingin mati saja._

* * *

**==TBC==**

* * *

_Fix_, keyboard huruf 'x' , 's' ama capslock wassalam._. /doain keyboard/

Ehem, eniewy, gimana chapternya? Masih gajekah? Smoga reader-sama semuanya suka^^ _well_, sekali-kali ada konflik yang cukup panas(?) di fanfic ini dong :v kea di sinetron gituh~ /eaa/

_Kay_, sampai jumpa di chapter brikutnya!


	6. Is This a Coincidence, Karma-kun?

AKHIRNYA! **COINCIDENCE** APDET! YEEEYY /nari tor-tor/

Hem, Ameru nemu review akhir2 ini yang mengatakan bahwa Ameru salah menempatkan Nagisa. Harusnya, Nagisa itu… /tengok kotak review/ semester satu? Begitu, ya? Aduh, maafkan kesalahan Ameru ini yaa^^; soalnya Ameru… kurang tahu banyak soal dunia university, maafkan, yaa, dan makasih udah pada ngingetin /dogeza/

Betewe, chapter kali ini kita akan nengok dari sisi Nagisa /ehem/ seperti di adegan sinetron2, Nagisa kini mulai menyadari…menyadari apa, ya :p

Kita lihat saja!

.

.

**COINCIDENCE**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : KaruNagi, nyelip MaeIso**

**Setting : College!AU, Junior!Nagisa, Senior!Karma, Slowbuild!KaruNagi**

**Warning: Typo(s) , roman kurang manis, EYD **_**not found**_**, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Ansastsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

**.**

_Apakah perasaanku yang mulai tumbuh padamu, hanyalah kebetulan?_

.

"Gisa!"

Nagisa masih menatap hampa catatannya.

"Nagisa!"

"Hah!"

Nagisa sukses tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata. Di depannya, Sugino Tomohito menatapnya aneh, Nakamura Rio di sebelahnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Nagisa menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan heran.

"A—Ada apa?"

"Lihatkan, Sugino, " Hardik Nakamura, buku catatannya melayang memukul pelan kepala Nagisa, "Anak ini, _dia_ sedang jatuh cinta!"

"A—Apa?! Jatuh—"

"Kami memanggilmu sejak tadi, Nagisa…" Sugino menumpukan dagunya pada tangannya, tertawa kecil, "Tapi dari tadi kau bengong saja… ada masalah?"

_Masalah?_

Nagisa tidak tahu. Belakangan ini, sejak Karma tiba-tiba marah padanya dan mendiamkannya, ia mulai memikirkan lebih jauh mengenai seniornya itu. Sebenarnya, apakah hubungannya dengan Karma hanyalah hubungan teman? Senior dan junior di universitas?

'_A—Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu!' _Batin Nagisa, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, _'Soalnya… soalnya Karma-kun sudah punya—'_

_Blush_

"Nagisa, kok kau merona?"

"Ah—aku apa?"

"NAGISAAA!" Frustrasi, Nakamura menggebrak meja panjang itu, menimbulkan perhatian sebagian pengunjung kantin, "Kalau kau terus-terusan tidak peka dengan perasaanmu, nanti orang itu keburu mencari orang lain!"

Ngomong apa?

"Na—Nakamura-san, a—aku tidak tahu kau membicarakan apa…" Nagisa menggaruk tengkuknya. Nakamura menghela napas, mengurut dada.

"Katakan, kau sedang menyukai seseorang, kan? Hayo ngaku!" Raung Nakamura, seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Nagisa.

"Eh, aku—"

"Dengar, ya, aku sudah sering menghadapi kasus dan gejala orang jatuh cinta, " Tutur Nakamura, "Jadi katakan, siapa orang beruntung ini?"

_Tapi, orang beruntung itu sudah menyukai orang lain._

Nagisa tidak tahu, darimana datangnya rasa sakit di dadanya itu, "I—Itu, aku… sebenarnya aku tidak yakin kami punya hubungan khusus… maksudku, dia seniorku dan—"

"APA NAGISA MENYUKAI SENIOR? SENIOR SIAPA?"

Sebagaian besar pasang mata di sana kembali mengarah pada mereka. Sugino terpaksa menutup wajahnya dengan lebarnya sampul buku _Ilmu Ekonomi Cepat_.

"Na—Nakamura-san! Kau terlalu keras—"

"Tidak kusangka kau sangat agresif, Nagisa, " Ujar Nakamura. Namun tiba-tiba mulutnya menganga lebar, seraya menepuk dahinya, ia berteriak, "Ah! Astagah! Harusnya aku sudah tahu!"

"Sudah tahu apa, Nakamura?" Sugino memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kau pasti mengincar senior Karma! Senior semester tiga ilmu ekonomi itu, kan?!" Nakamura kembali hilang kendali. Dengan brutal ia mencengkeram bahu mungil Nagisa dan mengguncangnya kelewat antusias.

"Hey, Nakamura, bahu Nagisa bisa geser—"

Nagisa sendiri hanya gelagapan menghadapi teman pirangnya itu, "Itu… itu tidak benar… soalnya, " Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu datang lagi, "Soalnya Karma-kun sudah punya orang yang disuka…"

"Dan orang itu adalah kau, " Nakamura melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu si rambut biru, "Berani jamin padaku, Nagisa, karena Karma-_senpai_ tidak pernah dekat—lebih dekat dengan siapapun—selain kau. Ya, itu sih kalau kau tidak melihat Isogai-_senpai_ dan Maehara-_senpai_…"

Manik _aquamarine_ Nagisa melebar.

_Apakah aku ada kesempatan?_

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menangkap jelas, " Sugino berkomentar, kemudian menepuk pelan pundak temannya itu, "Tapi, berjuanglah. Sebelum kau menyesalinya!" Ujar Sugino, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Nakamura di sebelahnya mengangguk mantap.

"Ah…"

Benar juga. Tidak boleh menyerah.

"_Arigatou na_, Sugino-kun, Nakamura-san…"

.

.

* * *

Karma merasakan manisnya _strawberry_ menyapa lidahnya. Kini ia tengah bersantai di kelas sembari menyesap sekotak susu _strawberry _favoritnya. Tak lama Isogai dan Maehara menggeser pintu kelas, lalu duduk di depan Karma.

Isogai memasang senyumnya yang biasa, namun senyum kelewat lebar di wajah Maehara membuat Karma agak merinding.

"Katakan."

Maehara terkekeh, "Hey, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kelanjutannya…" Ujarnya, lalu bertopang dagu.

Karma menaikkan alisnya, "Kelanjutan apa?" Maehara dan Isogai lalu saling pandang. Maehara mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja hubunganmu dengan Nagisa!" Maehara berujar, dan Karma berhenti mengigit ujung sedotannya, "Sampai kapan kalian akan menjadi teman? Waktunya untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, Karma!"

"Uhuk!"

"Karma, _daijoubu ka_?" Isogai dengan sigap menepuk punggung Karma pelan, "Maehara, itu terlalu cepat. Belum tentu Karma siap…" Katanya. Maehara memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Yuuma _sayang_, " Isogai agak merinding mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil, "Nanti bocah bernama Sugino itu benar-benar mengambil Nagisa lagi…"

Tanpa sadar, genggaman Karma pada kotak susunya menguat. Menyebabkan kerutan pada kotak kertas itu.

"_Don't insult me_, Maehara." Karma memandang sengit manik madu itu. Maehara dalam hati tertawa penuh kemenangan. Menyulut amarah Karma memang paling menyenangkan.

"_See_? Waktu semakin berjalan, " Dengan seenak jidat, Maehara mengambil susu kotak Karma, meminum isinya hingga habis, lalu mengembalikan bungkusnya pada Karma, "Aku hanya memeringatkan, lho. Oh ya, jangan lupa, " Tambah Maehara, menunjuk kotak kertas yang sudah berkerut itu lalu melengang pergi.

Isogai menghela napas panjang melihat kekasihnya yang suka bicara seenaknya, "Sebenarnya aku setengah setuju dengan Maehara, Karma, tapi… semua kembali padamu…" Katanya, lalu pergi menyusul Maehara.

Lalu kelas kembali hening. Beberapa siswi masuk sambil tertawa terkikik, seakan tidak menyadari ekstensi Karma di sana. Karma hanya memandang hampa kotak susu yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Mengerang, Karma meremas kotak itu sampai kecil.

"Waktu semakin berjalan, ya?"

Tangannya kemudian terangkat, lantas melempar kotak susu tersebut.

"Heh, aku bukannya tidak siap, "

Kotak itu kemudian mendarat mulus ke dalam tong sampah plastik.

"Aku hanya sedang menyusun kejutan yang tepat."

.

.

* * *

—_**Shiota's House; 05:03 p.m—**_

Nagisa tidak beranjak dari ranjangnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya duduk di atas ranjang tersebut, memeluk bantalnya, dan mengubur wajahnya di bantal tersebut. Beberapa kali ia menghela napas, menghiraukan kamarnya yang semakin gelap lantaran matahari akan segera tenggelam.

_Tok tok tok_

"Ah?" Nagisa merasakan cahaya mendadak menyeruak dari arah pintu kamar. Ayahnya rupanya. Lelaki paruh baya itu memandang anaknya dengan tatapan hangat, sembari berjalan menyalakan lampu, lalu duduk di samping puteranya.

"Ada apa, nak? Kau tampak murung…" Si ayah bicara dengan lembut, seraya menepuk pundak Nagisa.

"Apa… _tou-san_ mau mendengarkan…?" Pinta Nagisa pelan. Ia tidak ingin ibunya mendengarkan. Baginya, ayahnya adalah orang yang dapat mendengarkannya.

"Uhm, ceritalah."

Nagisa agak terdiam sebentar, masih memeluk bantalnya, "Sepertinya… aku…"

.

.

* * *

"_Fix_, Maehara, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyatakannya."

Maehara melepaskan pandangannya dari catatannya, memandang Karma seakan-akan ia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wanita. Isogai masih sibuk menulis.

"Mudah saja, bukan?"

"Mengatakannya secara gamblang tidak terlalu bagus, " Karma memincing, "Lagipula aku tidak mau berakhir jadi pria _unromantic_ sepertimu…" Tambahnya, _mercury_-nya kembali fokus pada catatan.

Maehara sendiri hanya memberengut. Tidak bisa membantah. _Karena dia kadang benar_.

"Menurutku, " Isogai berbicara, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari buku paketnya, "Ide apapun yang muncul di kepalamu, dan kau nyaman, maka jalankan saja…" Katanya.

"Semua ide muncul di kepalaku, Isogai." Karma meraih penghapus, lantas menghapus satu kalimat tentang teori ekonomi.

Kemudian ketiga remaja ini kembali sibuk dengan catatannya. Hanya terdengar derit pensil beradu dengan buku. Sesekali penghapus menari di atas buku. Kemudian keheningan kembali pecah ketika Karma memekik.

"Aku tahu!"

"Ya?"

"_Well_, sebentar lagi perayaan _Natsu matsuri_…" Karma menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Itu terlalu kla—OUCH!" Satu sikutan mendarat manis di pinggang Maehara. Yang menyikut tersenyum senang.

"Perayaan _Natsu matsuri_, ya? Itu ide yang bagus, Karma! Kau bisa menyatakan cintamu saat pesta kembang api!"

Karma tersenyum kikuk, "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Kenapa tidak, " Isogai membersihkan remah penghapus dari catatannya, "Bagiku itu cukup _romantis_, " Lanjutnya, menambahkan tekanan pada kata 'romantis' sembari mengerling Maehara.

"Keren! Aku tidak sabar!"

"Ya, itu sih bisa diatur, " Maehara hanya bisa berkomentar demikian.

"Semoga berhasil, Karma, " Isogai melirik arlojinya, "Ah, sudah terlalu sore. Kami pamit, Karma…"

.

.

* * *

Shiota Hiruze tertawa lepas mendengarkan cerita Nagisa.

"_Tou-san_!"

"Maaf, Nagisa…, " Hiruze lalu menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar dari matanya, "Tapi aku senang, kau rupanya sudah dewasa…"

Nagisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku hanya takut… kalau… orang itu memang sudah punya orang yang dicintainya…" Katanya, suaranya agak bergetar. Hiruze melempar senyum maklum, menepuk puncak kepala Nagisa.

"Kalau orang yang kau ceritakan punya watak seperti itu, kecil kemungkinannya, Nagisa, " Katanya tenang, "_Tou-san_ yakin perasaanmu akan terbalaskan…"

Nagisa berangsur membaik. Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"_Arigatou_, _tou-san_…"

Hiruze mengangguk mantap. Kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar Nagisa. Nagisa kini mengerti. Asalkan ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya, urusan diterima atau tidak itu urusan nanti. Yang penting, Nagisa merasa senang mendapatkan Karma. Dan perasaannya ini… tidak bisa diubah lagi.

_Jadi ini yang mengganjalku selama ini._

Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

"…ih, aku bodoh sekali…"

_Andai aku langsung memikirkan kata Nakamura-san._

**DRRT DRRT DRRT**

"…?"

.

.

* * *

_To : Shiota Nagisa_

_From : Karma-kun_

_Subject : Natsu matsuri_

_Nagisa-kun, kau mau ikut denganku dan si pasangan idiot itu ke perayaan Natsu matsuri? Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau datang._

* * *

**==TBC==**

* * *

**Coincidence** hampir tamat! Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

Adegannya agak sinetron, ya? Hehe, Ameru keanya kebanyakan ngegalo makanya jdi gini :p btw, terima kasih udah ngikutin nih cerita, sampe setia nungguin Ameru bangkit dari WB ;W;

Chapter kali ini nampaknya mencapai akhirnya, ya? Sepertinya chapter esok adalah yang terakhir? Berharap sekuel? Nanti Ameru pikirkan~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~!


	7. In the End, It's Just a Coincidence

AMERU KEMBALEEEE! /perusuh dateng/

Sekian kalinya, Ameru minta maaf banget gapernah apdet lagi, terakhir mungkin hampir 6 bulan yang lalu, minta maaf bangeet /sujud/ Ameru awali kebangkitan-Ameru-yang-kayaknya-cuma-bentar dengan apdet final chapter **Coincidence** !

Apa? Terakhir? Lah emang, kan? /dor/

Daaann Ameru juga minta maaf kalo chapter terakhirnya nggak ngena, karena hasrat nulis Ameru berkurang cukup banyak TT_TT semoga kalian tetap suka!

.

.

**COINCIDENCE**

**Genre : Romance/ Friendship**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : KarmaxNagisa, MaeharaxIsogai**

**Setting : College!AU**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , **_**grammar**_** ancur, nano nano, roman kurang, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

**.**

_Pada akhirnya, jatuh cinta berawal dari sebuah kebetulan._

_._

Nagisa mematut diri di depan cermin. Memandang kembali pantulan dirinya dari atas sampai bawah. _Yukata_ biru laut yang dikenakannya sudah pas, sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum bangga, kemudian iseng mengikat _obi_-nya lebih kuat.

_Tunggu._

Nagisa tersadar. Ia seperti hendak pergi kencan saja. Ia nampak seperti wanita yang melihat penampilannya, berharap sang kekasih akan menatapnya takjub. Pipi Nagisa memerah.

"Nagisa-kun, temanmu datang!"

Suara ibunya bergema dari lantai bawah. Nagisa tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Iya, bu!"

.

.

* * *

"_Yukata _yang bagus, Nagisa!" Puji Sugino ketika melihat sosok Nagisa muncul. Nagisa tersenyum seraya berkata 'Terima kasih' . Kemudian ia menyusul Sugino dan Nakamura.

"_Ittekimasu_!"

Setelah pamit pada ibunya, mereka bertiga lantas pergi menuju kuil. Dalam perjalanan, Nakamura—seperti biasa—menjahili Nagisa yang nampak cantik dengan warna _yukata_-nya.

Tiba-tiba Nakamura berkata, "Katakan Nagisa, apakah senior tercintamu itu ikut juga?" Dengan senyum jahilnya yang biasa.

_Karma-kun?_

"Umm… kurasa iya, " _justru aku datang karenanya_, ujar Nagisa. Pipinya memerah hangat kala ia ingat pesan yang Karma kirim dua hari yang lalu. Menurutnya, Karma menjadi sedikit romantis. Entahlah juga.

"Eh Nagisa, pipimu merah, " Tukas Sugino polos. Mendengarnya, Nagisa terkejut dan kalap. Senyum Nakamura mengembang makin lebar.

"Pasti memikirkan seniormu, " Ledeknya. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Tidak!"

"Ahahaha, Nagisa kau lucu sekali~"

"Hentikan, Nakamura-san!"

Pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka memasuki halaman kuil.

.

.

* * *

Kuil Kunugigaoka menjadi padat oleh masyarakat yang ingin merayakan malam musim panas sekaligus menikmati pertunjukkan kembang api yang akan diadakan larut malam nanti. Lapangan depan kuil penuh oleh pedagang _stand_ makanan dan permainan-permainan. Topeng-topeng menyeramkan dan lucu khas musim panas digantung dimana-mana. Pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah remaja dan anak-anak asyik berkeliling _stand_, baik itu mencicipi jajanan maupun mencoba berbagai permainan di sana.

Nakamura, Sugino dan Nagisa berkeliling _stand_. Mereka berhenti ketika Nakamura ingin membeli _takoyaki_. Nagisa hendak menemani Nakamura ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Nagisa menengok, lantas berbalik memanggil orang tadi, "Isogai-senpai! Maehara-senpai!"

Isogai dan Maehara datang bersama. Isogai mengenakan _yukata_ bermotif ikan mas berwarna emas cerah, sementara Maehara mengenakan _yukata_ bermotif kembang api berwarna _orange_ pucat. Warna yang kontras membuat _yukata_ yang mereka kenakan nampak serasi. Nagisa terkikik melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalian nampak serasi, " Goda Nagisa, dan ia kembali terkikik geli melihat keduanya sama-sama salah tingkah. Isogai tersedak ludahnya sendiri, dan Maehara memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau berisik, Nagisa, " Gumam Maehara. Nagisa tersenyum kecil, kemudian melirik kesekeliling, merasa ada yang kurang.

"Kemana Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa. Isogai mendelik Maehara dan sang _cassanova_ hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Sepertinya tadi tertinggal—"

"Apa—"

"Wah, Nagisa, temanmu?" Nakamura bertanya seraya ia kembali dari _stand takoyaki_. Matanya mengerjap heran melihat ada dua orang tampan (itu menurutnya) berdiri di hadapan Nagisa.

"Ah ya, Nakamura-san, ini seniorku, Isogai-senpai dan Maehara-senpai, " Nagisa memperkenalkan keduanya pada Nakamura—yang nampak salah tingkah—lalu berbalik pada keduanya, "Senpai, ini teman-teman sekelasku, Nakamura dan Sugino…"

Mereka berkenalan sejenak. Sugino nampaknya cepat akrab dengan mereka berdua. Nagisa yang melihat itu tersenyum senang melihat kedua seniornya akrab dengan temannya. Tak lama, Nagisa merasakan getaran kecil dalam kantung _yukata_-nya. Nagisa lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Matanya melebar. Dari Karma.

_To : Nagisa Shiota_

_From : Karma-kun_

_Subject : Tersesat_

_Sial, aku ditinggal duo itu! Apa kau bersama mereka?_

Nagisa tertawa kecil membacanya. Bisa ia bayangkan wajah Karma yang tertekuk kesal. Dibalasnya pesan itu.

_To : Karma-kun_

_Subject : re: Tersesat_

_Iya, mereka bersamaku. Kami tidak sengaja ketemu di depan stand takoyaki. Aku memperkenalkan mereka pada teman-teman sekelasku. Mereka nampak akrab^^_

Nagisa kemudian mematikan ponselnya. Namun balasan datang dengan cepat. Nagisa kembali membuka pesan dari Karma.

_To : Nagisa Shiota_

_Subject : re: Tersesat_

_Berani sekali mereka meninggalkanku. Ngomong-ngomong Nagisa, bisa kau jemput aku? Aku ada di stand menembak. Kutunggu._

_Aquamarine_ milik Nagisa melebar dalam heran. Apa Karma sebegitu malasnya hingga minta dijemput? Tetapi Nagisa hanya bisa menurut. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali dalam kantungnya, lantas meminta izin pada yang lain untuk pergi.

Tak lama, Nagisa menghilang di balik lautan pengunjung.

.

.

* * *

"Karma-kun!"

Karma mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan kepala biru menyembul dari ramainya pengunjung kuil. Karma senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Nagisa dalam balutan _yukata _biru langit itu. Nampak manis. Karma tidak bisa mengindahkan fakta bahwa Nagisa bukan lelaki.

"Hey, Nagisa, " Sapa Karma, "_Yukata _itu cocok untukmu." Katanya lembut.

Apa cuma perasaannya saja, atau Nagisa merasakan pipinya memanas?

"Ah—um… terima kasih…" Ujar Nagisa gugup, "Karma-kun sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma menggeleng pelan, masih mengembangkan senyum, "Tidak, belum terlalu."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, " Balas Karma, lalu melihat _stand_ menembak di sampingnya yang nampak mulai sepi pengunjung, "Ayo, Nagisa, " Karma menggiring Nagisa ke depan _stand_.

Sambil menatap Karma bingung, Nagisa bertanya, "Um… Karma-kun, kita mau ngapain?" Kemudian kepalanya meneleng—menandakan kebingungannya. Karma menahan mati-matian untuk tidak mencubit pipi itu.

"Aku akan mencoba menembak hadiah-hadiah itu. Kau mau apa?" Ujar Karma, seraya memberikan 500 yen kepada si pemilik _stand_. Nagisa agak terkejut mendengarnya, namun akhirnya ia menuruti keinginan Karma. Nagisa melihat deretan hadiah-hadiah, dan matanya langsung tertuju pada sepasang gantungan kunci.

Sepasang gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci, satu berwarna merah, satunya biru laut. Seperti Nagisa dan Karma.

"Karma-kun, " Panggil Nagisa, sambil menunjuk gantungan kunci itu, "Bagaimana kalau yang itu?" Tanyanya, sembari mengembangkan senyum.

Karma mengikuti arah telunjuk Nagisa. Sesaat kemudian, senyum Karma mengembang lebar. Ia mulai mengangkat senapan mainan itu, lantas berkata dengan suara rendah, "Akan kudapatkan."

_**DAAARR!**_

Suara senapan yang berbunyi, kemudian bapak pemilik _stand_ bertepuk tangan dan tertawa bahagia. Diambilnya gantungan kunci yang kena bidik Karma dengan sempurna.

"Selamat, nak! Ini untukmu, " Kata si bapak, lalu ia agak merendah dan berbisik pada Karma, "Ngomong-ngomong, pacarmu cantik juga." Komentar si bapak sambil terkikik.

Karma mendelik, lalu memalingkan muka sejenak untuk menetralkan warna merah di pipinya. Lantas ia mengambil gantungan kunci itu, "Terima kasih, pak, " Bisiknya tak kalah ketus. Setelahnya, ia memberikan gantungan kunci itu pada Nagisa.

"Yang merah saja, " Ujar Nagisa menunjuk kelinci merah bertampang ketus itu, "Biar aku teringat akan Karma-kun, " Lanjut Nagisa seraya tekekeh kecil.

Nagisa tidak melihat, bahwa pipi Karma merah sewarna rambutnya.

.

.

* * *

Tanpa sadar, malam semakin larut. Nagisa dan Karma berjalan tak tentu, mencoba _stand _makanan dan berbagai permainan yang ada. Mencoba apapun yang mereka mau dengan bebas. Tak peduli malam itu udara panas menggerahkan, Nagisa dan Karma tetap semangat menjelajahi kuil. Bulan purnama dengan setia menemani langit yang gelap.

"Pesta kembang api akan segera dimulai, " Karma berujar, menarik tangan kecil Nagisa dalam genggamannya, "Ayo ke jembatan dekat danau. Di sana kita bisa melihat pemandangan lebih jelas, " Lanjutnya, lalu berbalik arah.

Nagisa tidak bisa mengelak genggaman tangan Karma. Tangannya hangat, dan terasa lebih kasar darinya. Nagisa memerah dalam malu. Pelan-pelan ia menyusul langkah Karma, berjalan menyusuri pengunjung kuil, menuju sebuah danau kecil di kuil Kunugigaoka. Di tengah danau tersebut, sebuah jembatan kayu berdiri kokoh. Tidak dicat, dan tetap mempertahankan tekstur kayu alami. Mereka berdua bediri di atas sana, lalu memandang ke arah danau yang berkilauan karena lampion-lampion kertas. Dari kejauhan terdengar sayup-sayup orang berbicara. Riuh.

Karma dan Nagisa membiarkan keheningan menjadi pembatas di antara mereka. Cukup lama, hingga Nagisa mulai gelisah. Ia memainkan kelinci merah itu sesekali, memelintir telinganya, ataupun menjawil pipi tembem penuh kapas itu. Kemudian Nagisa mendengar Karma menghela napas panjang.

"Maaf Nagisa, membuatmu menunggu."

Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Menunggu untuk apa?

"Err… menunggu untuk ap—"

_**DUAARR!**_

Kalimat Nagisa terpotong tatkala mendengar bunyi ledakan di langit. Keduanya mendongak dan menemukan langit gelap berubah menjadi langit penuh bunga api berbagai warna. Berbagai warna kembang api meledak di langit kuil Kunugigaoka, membuat Karma dan Nagisa keduanya berdecak kagum.

"Woah…"

Tak lama, Nagisa merasakan hangat di tangan kirinya. Karma menggenggam tangannya lembut, seraya menatapnya intens.

"Karma-kun?"

_Ledakan kembang api masih mewarnai malam musim panas,_

"Bagaimana, ya…, aku bukanlah orang yang terlalu romantis…" Karma menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan tangan kanannya.

_Dan euphoria musim panas masih menggelegar,_

"Heh?" Nagisa bisa melihat wajah tampan itu berkilau oleh kembang api. Menatapnya malu-malu, namun lembut.

_Bulan purnama pun ikut berpesta,_

"Nagisa, ini atas saran duo aneh itu, namun, " Genggamannya mengerat, "Tapi maukah… kau menjadi kekasihku, yang akan selalu bersamaku di setiap waktu?"

_Oh,_

_Nagisa tidak merasakan detak jantungnya lagi._

"…"

Ledakan-ledakan kembang api masih riuh terdengar. Namun rasanya, suara dahsyat itu seakan hilang di pendengarannya.

"Aku…"

"Kau tidak harus menerimanya, " Nada bicara Karma melembut, _mercury_-nya berkilat sedih, "Kalau kau menolaknya—"

"Tidak."

Karma berhenti bicara. Melihat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, tengah memerah malu hingga ke telinga.

"Aku… juga suka Karma-kun…" Desahnya pelan. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada dada Karma.

Dan Karma merasakan luapan madu memenuhi perutnya. Manis dan membahagiakan.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, aku ketinggalan momennya, Isogai, "

Isogai menghela napas lelah. Maehara masih memegang teleskop itu intens. Maish memandangi adegan duo senior-junior itu.

"Jangan jadi penguntit deh, Maehara, ayo pulang, " Isogai menarik lengan Maehara.

.

.

* * *

_Dari awal cerita hingga akhir,_

_Rasa jatuh cinta muncul dari sebuah kebetulan,_

_Kebetulan bertemu denganmu,_

_Kebetulan bersama denganmu,_

_Hingga secara kebetulan,_

_Rasa cinta itu hadir dalam dadamu._

_Namun rasa ini…,_

_Bukanlah sebuah kebetulan._

_Ini kepastian._

* * *

**==THE END==**

* * *

DI EN! TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENGIKUTI!

Gaje? Parah! Ini ngebuatnya udah makan waktu seharian, _gomen_ kalau bener2 cepet TwT

Ameru sekarang akan rajin2 apdet /ga jadi sider terus/ /hush/ tetep dukung Ameru yaa!

Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya~!


End file.
